


My Target; My Lover (ON HOLD)

by Nagisa_Akabane



Series: My Target; My Lover [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU, Asano too, Cussing, Fluff, Gayness, Karma became an assassin when he was fourteen-, Karma is an assassin, Karma is like- 28, Karmagisa because just yes, Lots of feels probably, M/M, Nagi is 26, Nagi works at a pet shelter, Rio is Karma's assassin partner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa_Akabane/pseuds/Nagisa_Akabane
Summary: Karma Akabane is an assassin, he has been for half of his life. He's skilled, and has never once been caught by his target.But what is he supposed to do when he finds out that his new target is Nagisa Shiota/Akabane, his husband for two years?





	1. New Assignment

Karma stared at his computer screen while scrolling through a list of possible new targets. He was bored and wanted to go assassinate someone, but he didn't quite know who. Normally, his boss, Tadaomi Karasuma, would've given him a new target by now, but he hasn't heard from him since his last assignment. He heard the door open and looked up to see his husband of two years, Nagisa. The bluenette worked at a pet shelter that wasn't too far from home, which was a good thing for whenever Karma needed the car.

He walked over to Karma and wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his head on top of the redhead's. "Looking for a new target?" He asked softly. It didn't come as much of a surprise to the bluenette when Karma revealed a few years back that he's been an assassin since he was fourteen. Karma nodded and looked back at his computer screen. "Yeah, Karasuma hasn't given me, Rio, or Asano a new assignment yet." "Maybe that's a sign that you three need to take a break." Nagisa whispered, moving his head to rest on Karma's shoulder. "There's been a lot more assassinations from you three than normal. Plus...we've barely had any time together." 

"I'm really sorry, Babe." Karma turned his head and kissed his cheek. "It's fine, it's your job. It keeps a roof over our heads, and food on the table. It helps a lot more than my job does..." Karma immediately pulled Nagisa onto his lap and gave him a small kiss. "Nagi, don't. Just- no. Don't beat yourself down. I adore your job, it keeps you safe. Anything that keeps my Nagi-Baby safe...it has my respect." The bluenette looked down, a few tears falling down his face.

"But what I get paid isn't all that much..." "I don't care about that, just as long as you're safe and happy with where you work." Karma planted a kiss on his forehead, playing with his hair, gently pulling it out of his ponytail. He didn't understand why he hasn't cut it yet, but he found it cute. Especially since Nagisa hasn't stopped wearing it as the two twin tails and just has it as a normal ponytail. "And besides, it's much better than you being a teacher." He teased, lightly kissing his neck. 

Nagisa rolled his eyes playfully before burying his face in Karma's shoulder. The assassin played with his hair before looking at his phone when it started ringing. He raised an eyebrow before grabbing it, checking to see who was calling. He almost instantly answered when he saw that it was Karasuma. "What's up, boss?" "I have a new assignment for you, Nakamura, and Asano. Please come to the headquarters." Karma glanced at Nagisa, who was looking at him in confusion. "Alright, be there in a few." He ended the call and put his phone up.

"What was that about?" "Got a new assignment, have to head to headquarters." Karma watched Nagisa start to pout. He chuckled quietly and kissed his nose. "Don't give me that look, I'll be back before you know it." He stood up and set Nagisa down. The bluenette stood on his tiptoes and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. As much as Karma wanted to stay and give Nagisa more attention, he had to get going. Taking note of this, his husband pulled away from the kiss. "Good luck." He whispered.

"Stay safe, Nagi." Karma kissed the top of his head before grabbing his phone and heading to the door. He grabbed his car and house keys on his way out, closing and locking the door behind him. He then walked to the car and unlocked it before getting in, closing the door and starting the engine. He backed out of the driveway and headed to the headquarters.

~~~~~~

"Wait, WHAT?!" Karma's eyes were wide, he could hardly believe what he had just heard. "Wait, hold on. You're telling me we have to assassinate a dear friend of ours? Why?" Rio asked, looking between Karma and Asano before looking at their boss. Karasuma sighed and grabbed some files, placing them in front of the three. "I've been given word that Mr. Shiota is going to kill someone important, in a year exactly. You three need to assassinate him before hand." Karma slammed his hands against the desk. "Nagisa would never kill anyone by choice! He barely even stands up for himself when he gets attacked! SO WHY THE HELL DO YOU SAY THAT HE NEEDS TO BE ASSASSINATED FOR SOME BULLSHIT REASON?!"

Asano placed a hand on Karma's shoulder, noticing how ticked off he was getting. Rio grabbed the files and looked through them, trying to find something that would give an explanation on the situation. Karasuma was oddly calm about all of this. Tears splattered onto the desk as Karma slowly sunk to the ground. This was really hard on him, after all he was expected to assassinate his  _husband_ of all people.

Rio threw the files onto the table, her hands on her hips. "This is insane." "It's your job." Karasuma stood up. "Or, I could always give it to Chiba and Hayami-" "No!" Everyone looked at Karma, who was still on the ground. "We'll...we'll take the assignment..." He slowly stood up, with Rio and Asano's help. He grabbed the paper and signed his name, then let Rio and Asano do the same before turning and leaving, not even taking a second glance at Karasuma.

Rio and Asano looked at each other before following after the redhead. Once they were outside, Rio placed a hand on his shoulder. "Will you be okay?" "I'd have to be losing my mind to be okay in a situation like this. I'm going to talk to Nagisa about it later...ask if he's really planning to do something so terrible..." Rio nodded and moved her hand away. "Whatever you choose to do, just know we have your back."

Karma very faintly smiled and nodded. "Thanks..." They got to his car and that was when they parted ways. Karma drove home, unable to get it off his mind. When he got home, Nagisa greeted him with a smile and a hug. "Welcome back!" Karma hugged back and kissed the top of his head. "What's for dinner?" He asked softly, acting as if what happened at the headquarters didn't happen.

"One of your favorites." Nagisa let go of him and headed to the kitchen. Karma couldn't help but smile, watching his bluenette. "Oh, Nagi, you're so kind." He walked to the dining room table and turned off his computer, closing it and putting it into its bag. "Just wanna make my husband feel special!" He smiled cutely. Karma questioned how he even managed to get such a wonderful and loving guy as his husband.

He walked over to him and kissed the top of his head again. "I always feel special with you around." Nagisa turned and gave him a small kiss. "I love you, Karma." "I love you too, Nagi. I love you so so much."  
 _And I always will, even after I'm forced to assassinate you..._


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma finds out the truth, but can't stop the assassination assignment just yet.

That night, Karma got zero sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what Karasuma said. He looked at the bluenette that was curled up beside him. Was Nagisa really planning on killing someone important? There's no way, not someone as cute and innocent as him. He leaned over and kissed his forehead before turning his computer off and putting it off to the side. He then carefully got out of bed, heading to the bathroom. Karma flicked on the light, turning the sink faucet on as well. He splashed some water onto his face, before looking in the mirror.

He'll just have to try and get some sleep, then ask Nagisa about it in the morning. He turned the faucet and light off, heading back to bed. Carefully getting under the covers, he pulled Nagisa close and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep. He just hoped that his baby wasn't actually planning on killing someone, and that it was just a rumor.

~~~~~~

_364 days until Nagisa's deadline._

It was around 10:15 AM now, both Karma and Nagisa were awake. They were cuddling on the couch, with Karma leaning against the armrest and Nagisa being in-between his legs, leaning against his chest. The redhead was playing with his baby's hair while listening to him talk about something that happened when he was out with Kayano a few days ago. He stopped mid-sentence, however, when Karma placed a hand on his leg. "Nagi, there's something I need to ask you."

Nagisa tilted his head before turning around to face him. "What's up?" "Are...are you planning on killing anyone in a year?" The redhead's question shocked him, and he froze. "N-no! Not b-by choice, a-anyway..." He stared down at his hands. "Terasaka's forcing m-me to kill Gakuho Asano...Or, Principal Asano from our old junior high... I-I don't know his r-reasoning, but h-he said that if I d-didn't...he'd f-find some way to make you d-divorce me... I-I didn't know h-his plan was to get me t-to kill Principal A-Asano until two days ago! I-" Nagisa was cut off when Karma made him look up and pulled him into a kiss.

When he pulled away, he wiped away the tears that were falling down his face. "As long as I know you aren't doing this by choice." He whispered softly. Nagisa sniffled and looked into his eyes, trying to get some sort of explanation. "You're my new target, Nagi. Karasuma said that you were planning on killing someone important in a year, and it kept me awake all night last night. Sadly, until I talk to Karasuma and convince him you're no harm, and get Terasaka to abandon the idea, I'll have to make it look like I'm trying to assassinate you." 

Nagisa nodded and rested his head on Karma's shoulder. "As long as you don't actually hurt me." "I'd never~" They spent the rest of the time cuddling and talking with each other, until Nagisa had to go to work. He changed out of his pajamas and into a baby blue sweater with the words  _Forever Akabane's_ in magenta letters, and short shorts.  The sweater was one Karma had gotten made for him a few months after they got married. He had to restrain himself when he saw his little bluenette walk out of their bedroom.

Karma helped him put his hair into a ponytail before leaning close to his ear, gently biting at it. "You're mine tonight~" He whispered in his ear before letting the flustered bluenette go to work. Soon after Nagisa left, Karma's phone started ringing. He answered the call when he saw that it was Rio. Apparently, her and Asano were going to some sort of cafe to go over the assignment. Karma agreed and asked where the cafe was.

"It's over by the mall." Rio replied. "Alright, see you guys soon." He ended the call and walked to the door, grabbing his keys. He left the house after turning the lights off and headed to the car, since Nagisa had walked to his work like he normally did. Karma unlocked the car and got in, closing the door and hooking in, before starting the engine and backing out of the driveway. He then drove to the cafe, glancing at his phone every so often.

He soon arrived at the cafe and parked the car before getting out, closing the door and locking the car. Karma looked at the cafe before walking to the door and pushing it open. Almost immediately, he saw Rio and Asano in one of the corner booths. He walked over to them and sat down. "So, what have you guys come up with?" "Nothing much, honestly... At least, nothing that would work well." Rio spoke, looking at the papers.

"What about you, Akabane? Did you find anything out?" Asano asked, looking at the redhead. "Actually, yes. So, this is what's going on..." He explained what Nagisa had told him, about Terasaka, Gakuho Asano, the whole thing. By the end, Asano's eyes were wide and Rio's mouth hung open. "So he's being forced into it..." Rio muttered before clapping her hands together. "I knew Nagisa was innocent in this!"

"But why would Terasaka want my father dead?" Asano asked. That was one question Karma himself was wondering. Why  _did_ Terasaka want Gakuho dead? Furthermore, why did he want Nagisa be the one to kill him? Guess those were just questions for later, when Karma questioned the guy himself. After a while, they parted ways and Karma headed back home. He decided to just get some more sleep, since he'd still be Nagisa-less for a few more hours.

When Nagisa finally came back home, Karma made no hesitations with pulling the bluenette to their room. He closed and locked the door behind him, before walking over to Nagisa and gently pinning him to the bed. "I just can't hold back anymore. I need you~" He whispered, his breath tickling against the smaller male's neck. "K-Karma..." "Shh~ Just relax and enjoy~"

Let's just say... Nagisa did enjoy it. Every single bit of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf In Sheep's Clothing was playing as I was writing this and the lyrics 'Karma's gonna come collect your debt' came on soon after I wrote Karma saying something.
> 
> I'm going to laugh if True Friends comes on and the lyrics 'Karma has no deadline' shows up after I have Karma say/do something. (P.S, it never did)
> 
> As I was writing, my cat decided to join me and lied down on my left arm, while trying to attack my earbuds.


	3. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Time won't help you, 'cause karma has no deadline."

_363 days until Nagisa's deadline._

Karma waited in his office at headquarters, going over some paperwork. He was waiting for Terasaka to arrive. He needed to go over some...things with him. The door soon opened and Terasaka walked in, Itona following behind him. Karma raised an eyebrow when he saw Itona, but made no comment and just smiled at Terasaka. "Started to think you weren't going to show up." The boy rolled his eyes and threw a bag at him, which Karma quickly caught. "What's this?" "What you wanted." He answered as if it was the easiest thing in the world to figure out.

Karma looked inside the bag and saw some files. He took the files out and flipped through them, stopping at one that had Nagisa's name. He opened it and looked at the papers before glaring at Terasaka. "Why do you have this?" Terasaka sat down on one of the chairs, pulling Itona onto his lap. "Check the last paper." Itona said quietly, looking at the redhead in front of him.

"Fuck you." Karma looked at the last paper and read it, mumbling what it said to himself.

_After a dead body was found, the police looked through the security cameras and found a photo of what seems to be a blue haired girl running away from the body, blood staining her hands and around the knife she was carrying. We are to believe that this was an assassination, but even now, we're unsure. The murderer has yet to be found, and any signs of her even still being alive have not been found._

Below it was the photo of the blue haired 'girl'. Taking a closer look, it's easy to tell that this 'girl' was Nagisa. Karma remembered how Nagisa had come home one night with blood on his hands, and the bluenette was too scared to answer why. Karma slammed the file onto the desk as he stood up. "This doesn't explain why you're making Nagisa kill Gakuho in a year!" 

"It's obvious, Karma. He has the skills for murder. And I obviously can't ask you, because then you'd drag Rio and Asano into this. I would ask Itona, but I don't want him to get his hands bloody. So who else do I have to ask, but Nagisa Shiota himself. He-" Terasaka was cut off when he was suddenly slapped across the face and a knife was held to his neck. "His name is Nagisa  _Akabane_ to you, Ryoma Terasaka." Karma growled in his ear. "I don't give a damn if Nagisa is supposedly your only choice. Why the hell did you say you'd find some way to make me divorce him if he doesn't go through with this?!"

"It was the only thing that got him motivated." Terasaka winced when Karma dug the knife against his neck, drawing some blood. "You  _better_ end these plans, or else I will murder you myself." "You still have a year. I'm not cancelling any plans. Bet you won't even kill me, you don't want your  _precious Nagisa_ to see you as some sort of monster." Laughter suddenly filled Terasaka's and Itona's ears as Karma moved the knife away. He then grinned sadistically. "Sorry, darling. But time won't help you at this point. You see...karma has no deadline."

He grabbed the files off the desk and left the office, leaving both Terasaka and Itona questioning what they just witnessed. Karma walked to Karasuma's office, wanting to show him the files, get his opinion on this whole thing. He pushed the doors open, not even knocking, and walked over to the desk, throwing the files onto the wood surface. Karasuma looked between him and the files. "What's this?"

"Terasaka gave them to me. Supposedly, the last page of the file on Nagisa is why he's forcing him into this hell of killing. Because of his 'skills for murder', or whatever crap he had said." Karma stuffed the knife that he was still holding into the holder on his leg. Karasuma gave him a look that said he better not be joking, and grabbed the file on Nagisa, flipping through the pages until he got to the last one.

After he was done with reading, Karma awaited for what he was going to say. "I'm sorry, Akabane, but we have no choice. Until the plan to kill Gakuho Asano has been stopped, we can't, under any circumstances, stop the assassination." "You know, this is pathetic. You can't just expect me to assassinate my own husband! If you were told to assassinate Irina, would you go along with it?!" Karasuma didn't reply and just stared at the files in his hands. He sighed then looked at Karma. "If you're going to act like this, then I have no choice but to take the assignment away and give it to someone more willing."

"What?! No! You can't do that!" Karma clenched his hands into fists. "I can, and will." Karasuma stood up and walked over to a phone that was by a bookcase. He picked it up and called someone, looking at Karma the entire time. "Please transfer the newest assignment from Karma Akabane, Rio Nakamura, and Gakushu Asano, and give it to Rinka Hayami and Ryunosuke Chiba. Thank you."

Karma felt as if his entire world was crumbling before him. How was he supposed to stop the assassination now? "Wait! I...I just need time. In a few weeks, the assassination will be over with. Please, just let me keep this assignment!" Karasuma chuckled quietly. "I didn't actually transfer it over to Hayami and Chiba, I just need to see how you'll get through this. Husband or not, Nagisa is your target until the plans change."

The redhead nodded, wiping away some of his tears. "Don't ever trick me like that, jerk..." He muttered before leaving the office and heading back home. After arriving home, he got out of the car and walked to the door, unlocking it and heading inside. After closing and locking the door, he collapsed to his knees and screamed as he covered his face. He heard footsteps running to him and arms wrap around him. "I can't stop it, Nagi... I still have to assassinate you..."

"Shhh." Nagisa pulled his head close to his chest, so Karma could hear his heartbeat and steady breathing. He knew it calmed the redhead to still be able to hear and feel signs that his baby was still alive. And the bluenette wasn't at all surprised when Karma ended up falling asleep with his head resting on Nagisa's lap. The poor guy has been restless the past few days.

Nagisa planted a small kiss on Karma's head, running his fingers through his hair. 

_I'm still here, Karma. I'm still yours. It's not my time to leave yet._ _Just please stay strong through this for me._

_That's all I ask of you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started at 10:21 PM, finished at 12:43 AM.
> 
> Numb just started playing. THIS IS GREAT- 10:24 PM.  
> Medicine started playing after I put the 'fuck you'. Nice XD -11:44 PM.  
> Killer came on. YEEEESSSSSS- 12:04 AM.


	4. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa and Karma just take two weeks to rest. But Nagisa gets concerned when he notices odd behavior from Karma...

_356 days until Nagisa's deadline._

Nagisa had suggested to just take two weeks to rest, knowing Karma needed the rest. A week has already passed since Nagisa suggested it, and the entire week, Karma's been acting...strange. There was many times when, at night, he would try to stab Nagisa with nothing, or sometimes even his fingernail. Other times, when Karma was really tired, he'd try to attack the bluenette with a knife or scissors.

Nagisa took note that this only happened at night when he was asleep, or when he was really tired. He brushed it off at first, thinking nothing of it. But when it kept happening, the bluenette got worried about his husband. When he confronted the redhead about it one time, Karma just answered that he never remembers doing such a thing to him, especially not many times.

He decided to not push it, and left the subject alone. It was now around the afternoon on Tuesday. Nagisa and Karma were on the couch, cuddling. Karma was on his phone, looking through pictures while playing with Nagisa's hair. Said bluenette was nuzzled against his chest, while wearing one of his husband's long sleeve shirts and short shorts. He looked up at Karma and noticed the redhead was starting to get tired. 

Karma set his phone down, his eyes closed, and reached for anything sharp on the table beside the couch. Nagisa's eyes widened, knowing exactly what was about to happen. He watched as the assassin's fingers closed around a pair of sharp scissors, picking them up, and aiming to stab the bluenette on his lap. Almost immediately, two soft hands grabbed at his wrists and a soft pair of lips crashed against his own.

Karma's eyes snapped open, wide and filled with confusion, but also...fear. He looked into azure eyes as tears slowly fell down his face. Nagisa pulled away from the kiss and took the scissors away, wiping away his tears after setting the scissors back on the table. "I-is...is that w-what you had t-told me about? Me a-attacking you whenever I got t-tired..." Karma closed his eyes tightly, burying his face into the bluenette's shoulder. 

Nagisa ran his fingers through his hair, comforting him. "I think it's just because you're so used to already assassinating your target within a certain time limit, and so..your assassin skills kick in whenever you can't stop them." When Karma finally calmed down, he looked at Nagisa and held him close. "I'm s-so sorry..." "Shh. It's alright, Karma. I know that you don't mean to do it."

The two just stayed in each other's embrace for a bit, until Nagisa got hungry. He carefully got up and grabbed the home phone, ordering some food so neither him nor Karma would have to cook. The bluenette walked back over to him and sat on his lap, nuzzling close to his chest. Karma wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on top of his. They seemed so peaceful, just completely forgetting about what happened no less than thirty minutes ago. 

When the food arrived, Nagisa got up and headed to the front door. He got the food and smiled at the guy as he paid him the correct amount, before closing the door and walking back to the living room. He sat beside Karma and sorted the food, giving Karma his food, which earned him a kiss on the top of his head. They watched a movie while eating, Nagisa leaning his head against his husband's shoulder. 

They just talked about random things once the movie ended, before retreating to the bedroom when they both got tired. Karma seemed scared to sleep in the same bed with Nagisa, after hearing about what's been happening the past week. Nagisa assured him that it was alright and pulled him on to the bed, not giving him much of a choice as he wrapped his arms and legs around his tall, redheaded husband.

Karma relaxed and held him close, slowly drifting off to sleep not long after the bluenette. Just hoping he won't end up hurting him.

~~~~~~

Karma was jolted awake in the middle of the night from Nagisa screaming. He sounded in pain. He looked down and noticed that he was holding a knife. His eyes widened when he realized exactly  _why_ his baby was screaming, but it was too late to stop anything. Sadly, the damage was already done, and you can't just heal a knife wound with 'I'm sorry'.


	5. Safe as Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened, Karma rushes Nagisa to the hospital to get him treated.

_355 days until Nagisa's deadline._

Karma could barely sit still in his seat. His leg kept shaking, and he kept biting at his fingernails. Rio and Asano were with him, and tried to calm him down. It didn't really help, besides those few minutes when he wasn't shaking while drinking the drink they had got him. He jolted up out of his seat when the nurse walked out. She looked at him with a calm look on her face.

"Are you Mr. Akabane?" Karma nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. "Your husband's awake, but he's still weak from the surgery. Luckily, the knife didn't hit any important organs. He'll be fine after a week or so of rest. Would you like to see him?" He slightly nodded, his voice failing him. He followed the nurse into the room and saw Nagisa looking out the window, his hair resting against his shoulders.

Karma almost choked on the tears that started filling his eyes. He slowly walked over to Nagisa, his legs shaking so badly. The bluenette turned to look at his husband and reached a hand out to him. Karma gently grabbed his hand and kissed it softly, intertwining their fingers together. Nagisa faintly smiled before gently, weakly pulling him into a hug, letting him bury his face in the bluenette's shoulder.

He would've collapsed if it weren't for Nagisa gaining enough strength to slightly pull him onto the bed. No words were spoken as they stayed in each other's embrace, the only noises being the beeping of the monitor and Karma's choked up sobs.

~~~~~~

Nagisa had been released from the hospital a few hours later when the hospital properly opened. He had been asked to use a wheelchair until the stitches come out, and use it a few days after as to not risk the wound opening. Asano had suggested that maybe they could stay over at his for a few days, and Karma hesitantly agreed. So now he was in his and Nagisa's room, getting their clothes for the next few days.

He tried so hard to not inhale the sickening scent of blood that was in the air. His attention turned away from the task at hand when he heard a really loud crash from the kitchen. He quickly rushed to the kitchen, to find Nagisa holding a pan and staring at the ones on the ground. Karma sighed in relief and walked over to Nagisa, gently pulling his wheelchair out of the way so he could clean up the mess.

"I'm sorry.." Nagisa's small voice filled his ears, making Karma look at him. "I should be the one to say sorry, Nagi. I was the one who put you in this mess." He slightly leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. He was pulled even further down when Nagisa pulled him into a hug. Karma sighed quietly, then smiled, wrapping his arms around his small waist.

When he pulled away, he gave him a small kiss, before working on cleaning up the mess of pans. He jolted up when he felt a hard smack against his ass, quickly turning to see Nagisa faintly smirking. "You little tease." "It was in my view and range. Can't really blame me, you'd do the same." Karma chuckled softly and grinned. "You know me so well, Nagi~" 

When he finished cleaning up, he looked to see Nagisa was in the living room. He headed back to the room to continue packing. When all of that was done, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" He heard Nagisa squeak out. Karma decided to see who it was as well, just in case. He found Nagisa struggling to see through the peephole, and couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable he is.

He gently pulled him out of the way and looked through the peephole, then nodded for Nagisa to open the door, stepping out of the way. Nagisa squeaked out when he opened the door and desperately tried to hide behind Karma. Gakuho Asano and Karasuma were both standing there, each having their signature faces. "Ah, Akabane. It's so nice to see you after all this time!" Gakuho said with a smile.

Karma couldn't tell if he was being true or not. His eyes narrowed and he looked at Karasuma. "What the hell?! Why are you two just randomly appearing at my doorstep?!" Karasuma sighed and rubbed his forehead. "After hearing the news of what happened to Nagisa, Asano wanted to come visit, and came to me to bring him here. There's also something he wants to talk about..."

Before Karma said anything else, he felt a light tug on his sleeve. He turned and saw Nagisa looking at him with teary eyes. He gently picked him up and held him close, being careful of the stitches. "Fine, come on in." He pulled the wheelchair over to the couch and sat down on the couch, setting Nagisa on his lap. Gakuho and Karasuma walked into the house, Karasuma closing the door behind him.

Gakuho sat down on the couch beside Karma, while Karasuma remained standing. "What I want to talk about wouldn't really be suitable for Nagisa to hear." Gakuho said, looking at the two. Karma growled quietly, protectively and gently holding Nagisa. "Either you speak with Nagisa around, or don't speak at all. I'm not going to force Nagisa to get out of my range of sight just because of you."

Gakuho and Karasuma exchanged looks before the former principal nodded. "Alright, fair enough. Look, Akabane...what I wanted to talk to you about is the possible threat against my life, and the definite threat against Nagisa's. I know about one of the students who was apart of my junior high is the one pulling the strings with Nagisa killing me and all, but that doesn't stop the fact that there's three, possibly five, assassins after him because of this."

He paused to clear his throat, and to make sure that Karma was still listening. "Obviously, it's dangerous for Nagisa to be around you when you get tired or are asleep, since your assassin skills kick in when you have no control over them. I-" "Just what the hell are you trying to say here?!" Karma snapped, narrowing his eyes at the older male before him. "Akabane... I just want to make sure you know the dangers you're putting Nagisa through by keeping him here."

"Of course I fucking know! I know full well what I'm capable of when my assassin skills kick in, and know full well how dangerous that can be for Nagisa. I already thought all of this through before I had even asked him to be my husband and to live with me!" Karma was really getting ticked off, he  _needed_ to be calmed down, before something very terrible happened.

"Excuse me..." Nagisa spoke up, his voice sounding so quiet as he had his head resting on Karma's chest. "Do you have to be so loud...? My head's hurting..." Karma looked at him and seemed to calm down. He placed a kiss on the top of his head, gently holding him close. "I'm sorry, baby. I'll get you some medicine." He whispered before standing up, gently setting Nagisa onto the couch, before walking to the bathroom to get the headache medicine.

When he came back, Nagisa was slightly curled up (not too much, however, so he wouldn't mess up the stitches) and Gakuho and Karasuma were talking about something. Karma grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then walked into the living room, gently shaking Nagisa. He slowly turned to look at him, his hair falling in front of his eyes. The redhead smiled before gently picking him up, setting him on his lap again and giving him the medicine and water. Nagisa nuzzled close to him as he took the medicine.

The rest of the talk, Karma seemed a lot calmer, and when he did get upset, he would calm down quickly thanks to Nagisa. When Karasuma and Gakuho finally left, Karma left Nagisa on the couch to sleep as he went to their room and continued packing, texting Gakushuu to explain why they were late. 

He was just glad that there's now possibilities of his Nagisa being safe from being assassinated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's long overdo for a new chapter of this.


	6. Some...Complications

As they drove to Gakushuu's house, Nagisa was lost in thought the entire way. There was more to the story than what he told Karma... Everyone now believed that it was Terasaka who was pulling the strings on this plan, but... What would they do if they find out the truth?

_What would Karma do if he found out the truth...?_

_I don't want to tell him. He might abandon me... I'm aware that I'm selfish for even doing this, but... I'm also doing this for him. Granted, I'm not as skilled as he is when it comes to murder. I've had my hands stained with blood before, and it was never a pretty sight... Is that how Karma feels after successfully assassinating his target? I doubt it... He's different than I am when it comes to the subject of murder._

Nagisa quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn't want to think about it much. He glanced over at Karma and took notice to the fact that he was fully focused on the road, and that they weren't very far from Gakushuu's house. It wouldn't be much longer...

When they pulled up into Gakushuu's driveway, Nagisa slowly unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door, but sadly had to wait for Karma to get his wheelchair. He stared at his hands while waiting, a few tears falling down his face. He slightly jumped when he felt a soft hand wipe away his tears. "Hey, don't cry, baby." The bluenette hesitantly looked up at him before being moved to the wheelchair.

He heard the car door shut and the car get locked before he was pushed to the front door. Karma rang the doorbell, making sure to not drop the bags he had. The door opened up and Rio greeted them. She had asked to come over so they could just hang out and go over some things. Rio helped get Nagisa inside, closing the door once the two boys were both in the house.

Nagisa was brought to the living room, Rio offering if he'd like to be on the couch. He just shook his head no, saying he was fine where he was. Karma kissed the top of his head before walking off to a guest room to put their bags up. 

Gakushuu walked out of the kitchen, holding a glass filled with a red-ish liquid. "Do you guys want to watch a movie or play a game? You're more than welcome to."

Rio jumped up from the ground and grabbed one of the games just as Karma walked into the living room. "Karma! I'm going to kick your ass in this fighting game!" Karma's face seemed to light up and Nagisa could tell that he was glad there was something to get everyone's mind off of the stress. His lips turned into a smirk as he grabbed a controller. "I won't go easy on you."

As they set up the game, Gakushuu walked over to Nagisa and offered him a drink. Nagisa accepted his offer while watching his husband and Rio. He was soon handed a glass filled with a blue-ish liquid. 

_This definitely isn't alcohol..._

Nagisa thanked him and gave a small smile, before turning his attention back to Karma and Rio. He watched as Karma controlled his character to beat Rio's character up. After a bit, Nagisa was starting to get tired. He handed the cup to Gakushuu and managed to bring himself to the room he and Karma were staying in. Getting changed was difficult, but...he managed.

He wasn't about to ruin Karma's fun by asking him to help...

He stood long enough to get on the bed and pulled the comforter over him. Tears started to fill his eyes as everything was mostly quiet. He closed his eyes as he turned to his side, his body starting to shake. Whimpers left his lips as he was consumed by the darkness.

_"Karma? Karma, why are you backing away from me?"_

_"You...you aren't Nagisa... Nagisa would never murder someone as if it's nothing!"_

_I stared down at my hands and saw the blood that was dripping from them. I choked on my tears as I noticed the knife that was at my feet, and how blood was trailing to a dead body._

_"I swear I didn't do this..."_

_"Liar! All you are is a liar! A fake! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"_

"-gisa."

Nagisa groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His cheeks felt wet, like he'd just been crying.

"Nagisa!"

His eyes shot open and he turned his head to see Karma hovering over him, looking...worried. The redhead reached a hand out and wiped away his tears. He carefully pulled the petite male close to him, burying his face in his shoulder. "Baby...why were you crying? What did you see...?"

Nagisa whimpered, but didn't answer as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Karma. He was shaking badly and on the verge of tears again. What he had saw really scared him, it was clear in the way he was now clinging to his husband. People would probably call him an easily manipulated wimp, and in a way... he  _was_ easily manipulated, especially when someone like Karma, someone he loved and cared for so dearly, was dragged into the picture.

It's the exact reason why Terasaka told him to make it seem like he was being forced into this, to appear weak and helpless. Even Karma was fooled, which only made matters worse. Out of everyone, Nagisa had hoped Karma would've been the only one who wasn't fooled by his near-perfect act. After all, he had been the one who wasn't fooled when Nagisa's mother had turned him into a doll, acting all happy with no signs of pain.

"K-Karma..." Nagisa finally managed to choke out. He wasn't shaking as badly anymore. The redhead moved his head away from his shoulder to look at his husband, gently placing a hand on his cheek. "Hey...can you please tell me what you saw?" He asked softly. 

It was a simple question, but one Nagisa wasn't ready to answer. "N-not now, p-please... I j-just want Karma c-cuddles..." He'd do anything to keep Karma alive, to make sure he gets to see another day, even if it meant risking his own life.

Karma lied down on the bed and gently held Nagisa close. "When you're ready, okay? I won't push you to tell me the truth." He whispered softly, running his fingers through his hair. Nagisa only managed a small nod as he nuzzled close to Karma's chest, clutching his shirt.

_I may never be ready, Karma...  
_ _But, thank you... Thank you for playing along..._

_I knew you couldn't be fooled..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this in drafts since about the 8th or 9th... I'm really sorry...


	7. Looking Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small look back on Nagisa's view point.

_"Oh, you look so gorgeous! Smile for me, sweetie!"_

**_It hurts._ **

_"Nagisa, sweetie, I picked out this beautiful dress for you!"_

**_Please stop._ **

_"You scored in the top five?! And got second place?! I'm so proud of you!"_

**_No you aren't._ **

Nagisa stared down at his hands, his long hair falling in front of his face. "I don't know, Terasaka... We both know what'll happen... This just doesn't seem right in the slightest." Terasaka slammed his hands against the desk, causing the smaller male to jump from the shock. "I don't give a damn if you think this is right or not. You don't have to actually  _kill_ him, just have the plan up long enough for you to get targeted for assassination, and that's when I'll strike!"

"You're basically telling me to play an act just so you can get back at  _my husband_ for some junior high teasing. Why?" Nagisa forced himself to not shed a single tear. He had to keep strong, he's done it many times before.

A wicked grin spread across Terasaka's face. "Because you're the only one who's close enough to that devil for it to actually effect him. You're the only one who can pull the strings on his emotions." Nagisa shot up from the chair. "No! That's insane! I'm not going to mess with Karma's emotions like that!"

_Oh, come on. Playing around with someone's emotions should be fun~ After all, that mother of yours used to do it all the time to you. Why don't you let someone else know how it feels to be bent to the breaking point?_

**_Not Karma... I love him too much... He's my world, my everything._ **

_Love is pathetic. It stops people from doing what's **fun.** Just for a while! Just let loose!_

**_No... I don't want to..._ **

"This was originally your plan, Shiota. All because of, what, not getting to spend time with your husband?" 

"You're a beast..." Nagisa just barely managed to choke out through his forming tears He let out a small whimper and shut his eyes, tears now falling down his face. "All you have to do is appear weak and vulnerable, appear as though I blackmailed you into this. It's not a hard task." 

"Fine... I'll go through with the plan..." "Good. Come to me when it's in motion, got it?" "Yeah..."

_**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~** _

_"Hey, Nagisa. How come you're always wearing your hair down lately?" Karma looked at the bluenette, reaching a hand out and playing with a strand of his long hair._

**_Fake a smile and lie to him._ **

_Nagisa gave him a small smile. "I've just been having an headache, is all."_

**_Don't let him find out._ **

_Karma raised an eyebrow at this. "A headache that lasts for almost a week?"_

**_Don't tell him. She'll get upset._ **

_"Yeah... I smacked my head against my bed pretty badly when trying to find something under it." Nagisa reached a hand up and rubbed the back of his head._

**_Make up as many lies as you can._ **

_Karma looked uncertain. "Nagisa..." He then sighed, deciding not to push too much. "Alright, if you say so."_

**_He hesitated. He doesn't believe me._ **

_"Hey, you still gonna come over to study?" The question caught Nagisa off guard._

**_I can't. She won't let me._ **

_"I'm sorry, Karma, but I can't tonight. My mom wants me home right after school." Nagisa gave another small smile. "I'll see if I can come over tomorrow."_

**_She doesn't like you._ **

_"Well...okay. I miss being your study buddy." Karma leaned back in his chair, moving his arms to behind his head._

**_I do too._ **

_"I'm sure Mom will let me have some free time to come over."_

**_I'm sorry, Karma..._ **

_I'm so sorry._

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ **


	8. How It Started

"Another assignment?" Nagisa looked over his husband's shoulder, seeing the suitcase that he was packing. Karma nodded, closing the suitcase once everything was in it. "Yeah, this time it's in England." The bluenette tried to hide his disappointment. "How long will you be gone?" He sat down on the bed beside the suitcase, looking at his husband.

Karma looked at him and gave him a small kiss. "Depends on how it goes. I'd say a month at the most." Nagisa frowned at that and looked down at his hands. "So it's possible that you'll be gone for my birthday..." His voice became very quiet, and he seemed on the verge of tears. "Oh shit." Realization hit Karma like a truck. He quickly pulled Nagisa into a hug and held his small body close. "I promise that I'll try my best to make it quick so I can be here for your birthday." 

"You weren't here l-last year... Or the y-year before..." Nagisa sniffled, burying his face in Karma's chest. "I'm so sorry, baby." Karma ran his fingers through his hair, gently rubbing his back. "I seriously do promise that I'll try." The bluenette hesitantly nodded, slowly moving away from Karma. "I gotta get going, Nakamura and Asano are waiting for me." 

Karma looked at his husband then gently pulled him into a kiss. Nagisa reached his arms up and wrapped them around his neck, deepening the kiss. However, the kiss didn't last as long as Nagisa wanted. "I'll be back before you know it," Karma whispered, kissing the top of his head, "take care of yourself, alright?" The bluenette nodded and watched him leave.

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**A few days later, on Nagisa's birthday...** _

Nagisa sighed quietly, looking out the window. Karma wasn't back, which wasn't much of a surprise, but it still hurt him. He looked down, moving away from the window and starting to retreat back to the bedroom, when there was a knock at the door. Having the hope that it was Karma, Nagisa quickly headed to the door and opened it. Sadly, it wasn't Karma, and instead was his mother.

His smile faded quickly before he gave a fake smile. "Hey, Mom. What brings you here?" "I just wanted to see my son for his birthday. Is that a crime?" "No, not at all," he opened the door more so she could come in. 

"Is Karma home?" Hiromi asked as she walked into the house. "No, he... he left a few days ago for an assignment in England... He's never here anymore..." Nagisa closed the door, staring at the floor. "It's always work, work, work. Never any time for his own husband. It hurts, Mom... He's never around when I need him the most..." Tears started falling down his pale cheeks, and he let out a whimper.

Before he knew it, his mother wrapped her arms around him and held him close, comforting him. As they were standing there, just in each other's embrace, Nagisa's mind wandered off to ideas of how he just might be able to get Karma's attention back.

_**~~~~~~** _

_**Present time...** _

Nagisa carefully ran his fingers through Karma's hair, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in, then out. He looked so peaceful... The bluenette moved to where his head was resting on Karma's chest, so he could hear his heartbeat. 

He tried, and tried, and tried not to cry, but those stupid tears betrayed him as they fell down his cheeks. His hands closed around his husband's shirt as more tears fell, and he found himself whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over. 

He couldn't, he just couldn't, forgive himself for what he's done, for what he threw into motion, all just because he wanted Karma's attention again. 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid... Why... Selfish, selfish, selfish..._

He doesn't know when, but his cries got louder, and he was sobbing and shaking, still clutching Karma's shirt. At this point, the redhead was awake, comforting him, whispering that it's okay, that he's okay.

"I'm sorry," Nagisa choked out once more before he was hushed, and they both fell back to sleep.

_What did I do, Karma..._

_What did I do to deserve you..._


End file.
